Bittersweet
by Sixela555
Summary: Marco was always there when Ellie needed him, no matter what. And she needed him now more than ever. But what if it costs him the one he loves? MarcoDylan
1. Default Chapter

This is my first stab at a Degrassi fic. I'm kind of nervous because you all are such awesome writers. Anyway, this story is set a few months in the future. The only thing you need to know is Paige and Spinner are back together. The rest will be explained as we go. Oh, and reviews are nice. They keep the creative juices flowing and make me smile. Enjoy!

Marco took a deep breath, standing outside the Michalchuk house. The Christmas lights twinkled around the windows, casting shadows on his face. He had been invited to the Michalchuk's annual Christmas party as Dylan's guest. Sighing again, he knocked on the door.

Moments later, it was answered by Mrs. Michalchuk. "Marco," she said with a warm and inviting smile. "Come in. Dylan's in the kitchen. Paige and I put him to work," she told him, a laugh in her voice as she opened the door wider so he could enter.

Marco looked around. There was a sea of faces he didn't know, most likely friends Dylan's parents and family. He made a beeline for the kitchen. "Hey," he said softly as he entered to get Dylan's attention.

He turned to face him. "Hey yourself," he replied, leaning down and kissing him softly.

Marco smiled. "Nice look," he joked as they parted, using his hand to gesture the light pink apron Dylan wore.

"I thought so," he said, pulling it off and tossing it onto the counter. "I just put the last batch of cookies in the oven, so I guess I'm off duty. C'mon, I'll introduce you," he offered, taking his arm and leading him back to the living room where the party was in full swing. They came to two girls, obviously twins, who looked their age. "Marco, these are my cousins Jennifer and Jessica. Jen, Jess, this is Marco."

"Nice to meet you," Marco said politely.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Jen asked in a teasing voice. She reminded Marco all too much of Paige.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Yep, moving on," he lead Marco away before the girl could say anything else.

They were making their way over to some aunts and uncles when an elderly woman approached them. "Dylan!" she greeted. "Give me a hug," she demanded. The two embraced. "Grammy, this is my friend, Marco."

"Marco, nice to meet you," she smiled sweetly as Paige's voice called out, demanding her to come meet Spinner. "Enjoy the party," she told the boys, going over to her granddaughter.

Dylan leaned in close to Marco. "She's the only one here who doesn't know I'm gay. My dad asked me not to tell her. She's got a real old-fashioned way of thinking," he explained. Marco nodded in understanding.

The party wore on and by the end of the night, both Marco and Spinner had offered to stay late and help clean up. However, Spinner and Paige had taken off upstairs, leaving the other couple to do most of the work.

"Thanks for inviting me, Dylan. It was great meeting your family. They all seem so nice."

"You don't know them very well," he joked.

The two fell into a silence as Dylan wiped off the counters and Marco collected empty paper cups. They worked in quietly until they were done.

"Thanks for helping out," Dylan said.

"It was no problem."

Marco pulled his coat on and headed for the door.

"Wait a second. I need to talk to you," Dylan said quickly, taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah?" the other boy said, slightly taken aback.

"Marco, I um...I just wanted to tell you goodnight, and," he paused. "I love you."

Marco blinked a few times. "What?"

"I said I love you. You don't have to say it back, I mean, I know we haven't been dating very long, it's fine..."

"I love you, too," Marco interrupted softly, a smile bursting on to his face.

Dylan too smiled wide, kissing his boyfriend deeply.

"Wow," Marco sighed. "I hope being in love means more kisses like that one."

"I guarantee it."

Marco was on cloud line as he drove himself home. He knew he had loved Dylan for a long while now, but knowing Dylan felt it as well was such a new and amazing feeling. He couldn't put it into words. Pulling into his driveway, he looked at the clock. It was just after midnight and his parents were still out at a party of their own - a holiday celebration for his Pa's company. "Must be having a good time," Marco concluded, getting out of his warm car and stepping into the icy December air. He made his way to the front porch and stopped. Huddled by the front door and crying slightly was a dark figure. A streak of red shone brightly from under the hood. "Ellie?!"

She lifted her head.

"Ellie, oh god, how long have you been sitting out here?" he asked quickly, unlocking the door and helping her to her feet as he ushered her inside. He flipped on the light.

His voice caught in his throat as he took in her appearance. Her make up was smeared over her face, which was chapped red with the cold, her hair was a mess, and she was shivering.

"Here, sit down," he told her pointing to the couch as he pulled the blanket his mother kept folded by the fireplace over her. He sat next to her. "Ellie, what's wrong? How long were you out there?"

She took a few deep breaths, trying to find her voice. "An hour," she said shortly, not making eye contact.

"Why?"

Silence.

"Ellie? What's going on? C'mon, you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have any computer access last weekend. I should be updating a lot after this week because of Christmas break. Thank you so much to everyone who left me a reply. You all are just too sweet. If you keep them coming, I'll keep the chapters coming as well. Enjoy!

Marco blinked a few times. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, her voice sounding that of seven year olds.

"How?"

"I am not answering that. How the hell do you think?" she snapped.

He sucked his breath in. "I meant," he paused. "Sean's?"

"Who else, Marco? What do you think I am?" she asked, tears spilling from her bloodshot eyes.

"Ellie, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to make sense of this."

"He's gone," she said abruptly.

"What?"

"Sean's gone. He was arrested last night."

"For what?" Marco asked, shock evident in his eyes.

"Oh god, Marco. He had turned his life around. He was living a life he could be proud of, or so I thought."

"Ellie, what happened?"

"I never questioned the mysterious extra money. I assumed it was just student welfare."

Marco sat patiently, waiting for her to tell him the entire story.

"He was dealing. He was dealing drugs in some filthy ally and he got caught. I don't know much. I don't know what the charges are, if he'll do any jail time. I have no idea. But I know I'm alone now and I need you," she finished as sobs racked her body as she fell into Marco, letting her tears drench his shoulder as he held her close, running his hand through her tangled red locks.

"I'm here," he whispered.

She sat up suddenly. "Marco, I need a huge favor from you."

"Name it," he told her without any hesitation.

"I need you to be this baby's father."

He went to speak but she cut him off.

"I can't go to school after break and tell people I'm carrying Sean's baby. He didn't just deal to strangers in the ally. When he was arrested, he was dealing to a grade nine Degrassi student. Not just any grade nine, Marco. Kendra Mason."

"What?"

"I know. He dealt to a fourteen year old girl who he knew! He knew he was messing up her life. God. Spinner's not the only one who's going to blame Sean. Everyone is. Toby, Ashley, everyone is going to hate Sean. And me. I know this is a lot to ask, but if people think this is your baby, maybe I can escape their wrath. I don't want this baby to be considered the spawn of Satan, which is what Sean is going to be to the entire student body after they find out."

"El, I'm gay remember? No one is going to buy I impregnated you."

"We can blame it on a night of drinking or something, Marco. We can make this work. We're graduating in a year and a half and then you can wash your hands of this mess. I can't though. This is my life now. Please Marco. I wouldn't ask you something like this unless I had no other choice, and I don't. I'm not going to have an abortion for my carelessness. I knew better. How many safe sex lectures have we had? I knew we were taking a risk, but I guess I didn't care. And I know I'm being a coward. I know I should march into Degrassi and hold my head high but I'm not strong enough. I need you by my side. Please."

He sighed as he took in the fear in her eyes. She was honestly afraid to let people know she was carrying Sean Cameron's child. He went to speak again but she continued.

"I don't have any place to stay, Marco. My mom's back in rehab for six months this time. I can't exactly ask Ashley. We hardly talk anymore. If I can't find someone to take temporary custody of me, I'm going to have to go to a foster home until my birthday. I know how conservative your parents are. I'm sure they'll never go for a pregnant teenager living under their roof. I'm not asking. Maybe you could talk Craig into letting me stay in his garage for alittle while? Just until my birthday. I could get a job and move out after I turn 18."

"Ellie, don't be ridiculous. Craig's garage isn't finished. It's freezing in there. You'll stay here. Ma and Pa love you like the daughter they never had. Granted, Pa won't be thrilled, but he'll come around."

"Marco, I couldn't impose on your family."

"Ellie, everyone is going to assume you are family when they hear you're carrying my baby."

"So you'll do it?" she asked, relief filling her dark eyes.

"Of course, Ellie. I love you and you need me. I'm there."

She flung herself back into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I knew I could count on you. We can make this work."

Marco sighed, wishing he had as much faith as she did.


End file.
